


Take Me To Infinity

by Foreverandalweyheys



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ghost Harry, M/M, Smut, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:09:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1806457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foreverandalweyheys/pseuds/Foreverandalweyheys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a ghost. Louis finds him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me To Infinity

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this isn't too confusing.

One moment it's all laughter and singing along to the newest pop hits, the next is a new beginning for a certain boy. 

Time freezes. Screeching metal crashes together, impact causing immediate death. Except for Harry. 

Tears fall down his flushed and bruised cheeks and he doesn't notice. He's to busy noticing other things. Like the feeling of hot, sticky blood splattering his body, the sound of his sister's piercing cry of agony, and the sight of his family being crushed into hardly recognizeable forms within the car. 

He's breathing erratically and he's soaked in blood and he wants to wake up from his horrific dream. He does the only thing he can think to do; he climbs out of a shatterd window and runs. 

Because there is no waking up from this nightmare. 

~  
The first mistake was made by not telling anyone they were moving. None of the survived family members knew about the house or the new location the Styles family would be occupying. It was going to be a surprise. 

So when the police in charge of the deserted town arrived at the sight of the crash, they assumed everyone was dead and never gave it a second thought. Their lack of concern was obvious but how were they to know about Harry? 

Calls were made to related family and they all agreed to not attend a burial service due to overwhelming grief and shock. No one can ever be prepared for such an intense tragedy. So the deceased Styles' were buried in a deserted field and left to rest in peace. 

As for the anonymous truck driver that hit their car, well he was never found. 

It's quite mysterious really, the fact that there was even more than one vehicle on the narrow, abandoned old dirt road. It was a dead end street after all. No one really knew the house existed, there was only one key known to have been made. 

Harry happened to be the carrier of this key in fact. So you could say…this was definitely fate's doing. 

~

Harry ran until he was numb from heartache and exhaustion. The world flew by him in blurry lines as tears dripped off his face. He almost started laughing hysterically when the ebony, iron gate came into view. 

He would probably go insane soon, there was no denying that. How can anyone stay sane when they've literally seen their closest loved ones be ripped from the living world in pure aguish? 

And then be left alone to face their imagination with no outside world human interference? Harry was definitely not capable of that. 

He lasted a total of five days. He opened the gate and ran into the house, unlocking the door with the key that was basically the reason for his depression. At least that's what his mind related it to. 

He didn't stop and admire the house; why would he? No, Harry climbed the stairs tripping once or twice -What would another bruise do now?- He all but collapsed onto an upstairs bed and let sleep takeover his body. 

He tossed and turned in his unpeaceful slumber as his soul tore apart inside. His heart felt like it was shattering over and over again and the trauma never ceased. He had a nightmare, only to wake up and realize he never really would wake up.

 

He hoped and prayed the pain would fade, but it only got worse. He didn't eat or drink in those five days, he couldn't. All he did was sleep and relive the experience, each time seeming to become more horrific. 

On the fifth day he was occupying the house, he did it. A long, torn rope just lying on the floor next to the basement staircase finalized his inward conflict. 

The worn steps creaked with his descent as he made his way through the dark hallway angling downwards. He clutched the thick string in his palm, fingers turning almost white with the force he was using. The basement door came into view, as much as it could through the dim light, and Harry hesitantly reached forwards to turn the doorknob. 

He was met with a cloud of musty air, as dust filled his lungs and he coughed. His arm reached above him to fan his surroundings in hope of clearing the air of its particles. Instead, his hand brushed against what he could only assume to be a light switch. 

The ball at the end met with his fingertips and he gave it a gentle tug. Light immediately filled the small room with an eerie glow, illuminating Harry as well. 

He glanced upwards and found what he needed, the curved metal slightly glaring from the light bulb. He tied the rope to the conveniently placed hook on the ceiling with the tightest knot he could manage. 

But he never thought about the oddness of it screwed there, or the bucket in the darkest corner of the cramped room, not even the peculiar rope that had been at the top of the basement stairs. And he never noticed the hook next to his either.

He just scribbled a note of nonsense as his final goodbye, tied a noose, slipped his neck through the hole and jumped. 

Death was happily and eagerly waiting to greet him. If Harry would of known he would have been confined to the inside of the house gate for all eternity, he might of reconsidered suicide. 

Then again maybe not. 

~

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback?


End file.
